


What’s in This Coffee Anyway?

by Faustess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess
Summary: Title: What’s in This Coffee Anyway?Bucky Barnes Bingo square: C2 - Time Travel (moodboard)Starkbucks Bingo square: O4 - AU: Office/corporate (drabble)Tony Stark Bingo MIV square: A3 - Free space (moodboard) - Card number 4059Creator:  Faustess (me!)/psychiccatpandaRating: GenPairing:  Winteriron; Bucky/TonyWarning: noneSummary:Bucky is a barista and Tony Stark is his favorite customer.  Today is the same as any other day except the espresso machine makes a weird sound and... sends them both back in time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	What’s in This Coffee Anyway?

Barista Bucky Barnes (say that three times fast) took Tony Stark’s order as he had at least a hundred times before. The guy worked in the offices upstairs - probably doing something important. Whatever it was, that man made suit pants look good.

What was different this time, though, was the loud -CLANK- followed by the woozy sensation of nausea, a bracingly cold wind, and his shoes full of snow.

“What the hell’s in that coffee?!” Stark said, eyes wide with shock.

“Don’t ask me – I just pour the coffee,” Bucky replied, too stunned to elaborate. “I didn’t do this…”


End file.
